clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tails6000
Tails6000 is a fearless penguin, even though he has some hard problems. He is usually has the best ideas to solve most problems. He's known for being a very fast penguin. He was raised by foster parents, and later by his uncle. Background Tails6000's Theme Music Tails was born soon after Colonial Antarctica ended. His father Julian had died due to injuries in the war and his mother died soon after laying his egg. His uncle then raised him along with his cousin, but was soon forced to put the two up for adoption. They soon both found loving homes, but the two were seperated. Tails grew up to be an out doors loving penguin. He would like to run around in the snow and use his sling shot on boulders which he pretended were enemies. Soon his gaurdians decided to send him to school, but Tails didn't exactly fit in well. Bigger penguins would all ways tease him, and some even threatened him. Tails didn't really mind though and he would simply run around them, leaving them in a cloud of dust. One day when Tails was a bit older he saw a large metal object floating around. He decided to check it out. He then saw that a whole bunch of fish had been turned into robots and so had a few other animals. Tails knew he had to stop this and he quickly followed the aircraft. Eventually he found out that the villian behind this crime was a Puffle under the name of Doctor Aye-Que. They had met once before in the pet shop, but neither of them knew that. The two battled and Tails won. The animals were then turned back to normal and Aye-Que was forced to retreat. Since that day the two have been enemies and Tails all ways wins. Soon after his first encounter with Aye-Que he went to an EFF were he met his uncle. The two were thrilled to see eachother, and Uncle Chuckdechuck offered Tails a place to stay for the night. Tails excepted the offer and soon ended up living with his uncle. Since then his uncle has trained him to be one of the greatest heroes in Antarctica. Involvement Tails6000 usually wears a ninja suit with its mask. He may also wear a black hoodie, yellow arrow wakeboard, black sneakers, and mining helmet. You might see him at his house playing a video game, or at the arcade with some coins playing other games like Thin Ice, or Penguin Micro: The Game. He dreams of being a great gamer someday. Abilities He has the power to run at the speed of sound, he can harness the destruction gems power to achieve a super form, he is a great marksman, and he can use the powers of the gems to create an explosion called destruction blast. He can also do destruction control, and destruction spear. Quotes *(war cry) DO'H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Why would ya do this to me! **turns to audience* You have to realize sometimes Mabel is a pain in the hind quarters! *Explorer what ya working on? *Come on! Is that all you got?!? *Try this cadence! *In Phreaker Mode: I SC4R3S NOTHING EVEN YOU BECOMEZ NAPK1NS ---- Winston: NINJA HHHUUUGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tails: Uh-oh! Winston: How's my favorite black hoodie wearing penguin?!? Tails: Winston, you're squashing me! Let go! Winston: Ok! *Winston lets go* Tails: Alright, this is for your own good! *fires slingshot ammo at Winston* Winston: Tee hee! That tickles! Tails: Darn! *runs off* ---- Tails: Explorer, I got a prank! Let's try to prank Link! Explorer: How? Tails: With this! Explorer: Wow! ---- Dooley: Tails! Wanna see my newest invention? Tails: Ok! Dooley: *unveils new invention* Tails: Wow, what is it? Dooley: A candle lighter! Tails: Wow! Don't tell me! There's an on and off for safety mode? Dooley: Of course! Tails: What can it do? Dooley: It can light candles, fireplaces, and bonfires. It cooks fishdogs, burgers, fish, and more! Tails: Cool! I'll get started on the mini version right away! Huma: THATS NO CANDLE LIGHTER THATS A FLARE GUN! AAAAHHH! Tails: WOULD YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE! ---- Tails(in gamer mode): Must beat darktan! Explorer: Hey Tails! What's up? Tails: *pauses game* Hey Explorer! What's new? Explorer: Nothing much. So, wanna play a few games? Tails: Sure! Explorer: Okay! Call me when you're ready to face me! ---- (in PWNage mode): Tails6000 need thesaurus to find a synonym for beast and whack this puffle with a fish! ---- Tails: Oh, you are TOAST PogoPunk! Explorer: Hey Tails! What's up? Tails: Nothing. So, wanna play some brawl? Explorer: Sure! ---- Auld Lang Syne: Hey, sprout! What's new? Tails: Nothing. Auld Lang Syne: Any requests? *gets out harpischord* Tails: Did you hear the song Bad Day? Auld Lang Syne: Indeed I have! Why though? Tails: I had a bad day, and that song will cheer me up! Auld Lang Syne: Awww! Anything for you sprout! *plays bad day on harpischord* ---- (At the airport) Tails: One ticket please! Cashier: Here you go! (in the flight) Tails: Is this ride bumpy or what? Explorer: I'll say! Why are you in our seats? Tails: This says my seat code! (code shows seat 14 row 1 code R) Fred: Um, those are for first class! Tails:...WHY'D YOU NOT TELL ME! Explorer: Sorry, but we have first class as well, so, wanna sit together? Tails: Sure! ---- Benny:TAILS! NO MATTER WHAT I SAID, I ALWAYS SORT OF LIKED YOU!!! Tails:BENNY! I USED YOUR LAPTOP TO UNCLOG MY TOILET! Benny:huh? ---- (alternative war cry) SCREAMING EAGLES!!!!!!!!!!! ---- "SOFTER? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOFTER? MAN I HATE SOFTER, SOFTER IS FOR PILLOWS, FOR ICE CREAM MUSIC HAS TO MOVE, IT NEEDS ROCK AND ROLL!" -when Propeller mentions that his music for Maddie has to be softer Trivia *He has the 12 summoning card like Sensei. * Tails thinks Dooley's inventions are so realistic. He's a big fan of D's work, and makes miniature versions of his machines. *Like Max 1537 Tails has a super form *His two weapons of choice are his slingshot and hot sauce machine gun *He is famous for being in so many games like Penguin Kart Racing,Super Sapie Bros. Brawl,Tails6000 and the Secret Rings,Tails6000 and Darktan At the Olympic Games,Flystar55555's Adventures (video game),and Ultra Penguin Baseball *Auld Lang Syne loves Tails like a son even though he isn't his son but he cheers him up all the time *He is an actor in Ford Car and Link. He played as Darktan until Season two when he played himself. *He is on an adventure to find the Bottomless Coin Sack *There is a game based on his ongoing quest for the Bottomless Coin Sack called Tails Zone: Vibrate That!. *Tails6000 is said to build portals to other worlds, some hostile. One world led to him nearly being crushed by a steamroller. He claims the villain had dyed red hair (it was really fake, like he dunked his head in red paint), and he calls him "The British Guy". He has transported to strange worlds like one with a lazy bean human power plant worker, one with a fat plumber saving princesses, one with a fast, unknown creature, and many more. *He seems to know a lot about the gothic rabbit that appeared on April Fools' day... suspicious. *He keeps a lot of costumes from the Portals in his closet. He loaned an eerily familiar cloak to Professor Shroomsky for his AIA dress, for instance. *He is a parody of Sonic the Hedgehog. *The only penguin to exceed his speed is Darty. *He is also in School Stories as himself with a huge attention span, normal grade point average, a bit adventurous,and very often uses his slingshot, but sometimes uses his hot sauce machine gun for some occasions *He is an allied force to the EPF he is a infiltrator and scout when Aye-Que wreaks havoc on the island, his codename is yellow blur by most, but often named as speedster by his friends who worked for the EPF,and since he was giving a puffle whistle he could take Flare, the lite black puffle out with him for a walk, or to stop Aye-Que's plans. *It is clearly unknown to many, but Tails has a robotic spirit that can attack at his command, as shown in the Super antics bros. Z April fools special,This is 50% true, but it might be impossible to be that telepathic to have a robotic spirit of mind attack, but it is proven in the episode 50% true...... *He often likes to run around his enemies in a circular blur, when fast enough he starts attacking his enemies, he is so quick theycan't see him attack them, he zooms off after he defeats them as they are 3 ft. or so in the air *He acts as a third captain in Queen Amelia's army. Relations with others Wings He and Wings get along perfectly as they mainly attack Aye-Que as a group. Also he joined Wings and Fists to form Team Tails with him in fly formation. He can attack opponents with ice shot. Fists Tails and Fists have a good friendship, well except when Aye-Que tricks him into thinking Tails is the bad guy. He joined Tails and Wings in Team Tails as power formation, he is guardian of the Master Gem, besides the fact that Freeze tries stealing it. more to come... Gallery File:WaddleDandTails.jpg|Tails caught in one of his portal box worlds File:Sonic.jpg|Tails in sonic world seeing sonic File:Futurama.jpg|Tails with Fry,Leela,and Bender File:Tails_as_farnsworth.jpg|GOOD NEWS EVERYONE! File:TailsPic.jpg|His outfit File:Tails Board.png|His Xtreme Gear. This is his second, because his old one exploded. See also * Explorer 767 * Dooley * Fred 676 * G's Family * Penguin Micro: The Game * Super Sapie Bros. Brawl * Tails6000 and the Secret Rings * Speeddasher * Tails Chronicles: The Really Dim Fraternity thumb|300px|right|His Phreaker Mode theme with the BANhammer thumb|300px|right|One of Tails's battle theme Category:Good Guys Category:Penguins Category:Character Users Category:Xtreme Racers Category:penguins Category:characters